Red Zone
by Chocolass-Chan
Summary: Kagome believes her father was murdered. What will she do when a spirit warns her of her family's demise and asks her to find help from a person who kagome's mother thinks might be a certain man named Inuyasha.


**Hello, people i've been bitten by the Inuyasha bug and so i've begun writing this story and hopefully you all enjoy it, **

**No I do not own Inuyasha I'm just a fan**

* * *

It all started when I lost my dad, it was an accident they said but I felt it, deep within my bones that something terrible had happened and will continue to happen and the more I tried to think about it the more it came back to haunt me. Why I felt that way I'd never know but I trusted that feeling and it became my undoing, it changed my life more like flipped it upside down. I realised how bad it had gotten when I woke up on moss-covered ground surrounded by trees of majestic heights. Too bad I wasn't there on purpose to admire them in utter fascination.

Of all the days I decided to wear my favorite green chucks and they had to get muddied, my black hair was messy and my face covered in dirt and leaves. I stood up and dusted myself and wondered where in the world I had walked myself into or how I had dragged myself into that place, I knew I had to get out but my body ached sore and my ankle was twisted and I had absolutely no remembrance of anything prior to my awakening. So I decided to drag myself along the mossy land in hopes of finding a house.

I walked further along and suddenly in a distance the trees began disappearing there was open land but what I saw did not cheer me up Mt. Fuji stood in all it's glory I realised then I was in a silent place filled with tall trees I was in Aokigahara: The haunted forest.

I ran in desperation trying to get out my thoughts were louder than ever filling me fear was I supposed to be killed like my father? I remembered him calling me softly "Kagome" he'd always smile whenever he looked my way his eyes crinkled at the corners showing his age. I heard him again his deep yet tender voice how I wished he were alive. His voice came out louder this time clearing my thoughts I froze in my step as I saw a shadow move closer from behind a tree, "Dad?" I gasped, he was dead and now I was being haunted by his ghost?! I couldn't think straight.

"Calm down kagome, sadly I am dead but I don't know this happened, Kagome listen very carefully I cannot reveal what exactly happened but it has a lot to do with the stuff in your history books, I was murdered and he is coming after you and souta and your mother, He will come but right now he can't hurt you as he has no idea who my family is" I could only stare at the misty figure who spoke to me, so my dad was murdered after all and now the entire family was in danger

I had to figure out what was going on why murder my dad? He was a simple man with a simple job. "Dad why did they murder you? I questioned and was rewarded with a sad smile "Kagome right now you should go home you are 500 years back in the feudal era " five hundred..? "WHAT" I screeched I knew this misty thing was way too unreal.

"Listen to me kagome you walked a days journey and brought yourself into this place the reason you don't remember is because my sweet daughter is clumsy as ever falling over rocks, go that way and you will find a well time and space has been opened for you now go, when you reach home look for a person who shines like the moon but has look resembling amber, you can find comfort and help and remember this name: Tachibana" I was furious at this overly chatty spirit nothing like my father but I needed to get out and so I obeyed believing.

I reached the old well like he had mentioned and took a leap of faith into it when I opened my eyes I heard familiar voices.

"Kagomeeee!" souta yelled as I emerged out of the well from the shrine, I saw my mother rush out with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, souta, I'm okay" I assured hugging them both. "Oh! Kagome I was worried what were you, what were you doing? "Sorry mama I fell asleep in the well" I grinned sheepishly, "I need a bath and I'm starving" truthfully I remembered that if I don't do something they might die soon. "Oh and mama do you know anyone like the moon?" she laughed her gentle laugh, "No, kagome I don't but I do know a certain boy with silver hair, Inuyasha, I think that's what he was called"

I sat in the bath and wondered deep about the things that had taken place and got out when my skin began pruning. By the time I was done dinner was ready, I readied myself to eat and armed myself against grandpa's tongue.

* * *

**Well first chapter is doneee... lemme know how you feel, should i go on with the story or finish it real short like in one more chapter**


End file.
